Rockett's Camp Adventures
Rockett's Camp Adventures is the last game in the Rockett series. It is also the only game in the series developed under the direct supervision of Mattel. Plot Rockett Movado is psyched for summer camp. Before her trip, her parents give her a special pocket-computer (a device that the player can access at any time by clicking on the icon on the bottom right screen). From here, Rockett can check emails, write in her journal, and check out new tricks and tips that appear as she completes each of her camp activities. The pocket computer also serves as a 'help' button if the player gets stuck. After Rockett finishes up packing, she is called downstairs by her mother to board the bus to Camp Luna. Upon arrival at Camp Luna, Rockett must make her first major decision. Will she stand up to snobby Nicole Whittaker, and defend the camp's newest member, Gabriella? Or will she fear Nicole and stay low? Either way, Rockett becomes friends with the shy Gabriella and after the meeting in the mess hall, the campers prepare to enter the big canoe race. Cleve Goodstaff and Ruben Rosales immediately engage in their prank-pulling by stealing Nicole's towel and playing keep-away with it. Rockett can choose to either catch the towel and join in the fun with the boys, or once again, back down to Nicole. During the Canoe Race, the player can control the boat and try out different obstacle courses. (Note: If the player chose the second option, during the towel keep-away scene, Nicole's towel can be seen floating down the river during the race.) After the race, the campers can then head back to their cabins until the campfire later on in the evening. At the campfire, Cleve tells ghost stories about a legendary cave that the campers will be visiting soon. The following morning, Rockett and the others head to the Crystal Caverns, some still frightful due to Cleve's stories. The girl's hiking guide and counseler, Robin, instructs the girls to stick with the buddy system, but when Nicole and Sharla begin to argue, and one of the campers goes missing, Rockett must decide whether to defy the rules and find a friend (who could be in danger) or to leave the cave with Nicole and Stephanie. Inside the Crystal Caverns, the player must look and listen for clues as to where Gabriella's whereabouts may be. If the player chooses the correct paths, Rockett will be rewarded with 7 sparkling crystals from the caverns, and will become a hero. Back at the mess hall, Robin tells the campers about their next activity: friendship bracelets! Rockett overhears Cleve teasing Ruben about making a bracelet for a special 'new girl', and worries that Ruben may like Gabriella (according to Rockett's journal, she discussed this with Ginger, who told her not to jump to conclusions). Rockett's best friend Meg appears in the window, just in time to cheer her up. After talking a bit with Meg, Rockett feels better, and she decides to make a bracelet for her best friend. Players can create their own designs with numerous beads in the Friendship Bracelet activity. Designs can be saved to view later on in the scrapbook. That night, Ruben, Cleve and Sharla hit the girls' cabin to prank Nicole; Rockett wakes up, but her flashlight causes the three to run off before they are spotted. The following day, Rockett receives an email from an anonymous sender, with a message stating that Ruben Rosales likes her (Rockett). The same day, Robin announces a talent show, and the campers have the rest of the day to prepare. At first, Gabriella is nervous, but Rockett decides to put together an all-girl rap group featuring herself, Gabriella and Ginger. At the DJ Mixer, players can create their own music to spin and record for the show. Finally, after the night of the talent show, the campers are ready to head home. (If the player checks Rockett's journal, she describes other events that aren't shown, mostly events that went on at camp, as well as some of her feelings. Rockett can also receive email from numerous kids who weren't able to make it to Camp Luna) Rockett prepares to leave for camp, with a full-heart, glad that everything worked out and she made a new friend. Just before the campers depart, Robin presents each of them with a scrapbook. Inside the scrapbook, the player can find their best canoe-racing time, the bracelet pattern they made from the friendship bracelet activity, signatures from other campers, and of course, photos (clicking on the photos in the scrapbook will cause them to become animated, and the player can re-live some of the past activities). Finally, on the signature page, the player can view the signatures Rockett has collected in her scrapbook. Upon reading Ruben's signature, he tells Rockett that he still refers to her as 'new girl' and it is revealed that the 'new girl' that he and Cleve were talking about earlier, was in fact, Rockett. Game Modes In Rockett's Camp Adventures, there are two different gaming modes. Adventure mode lets the player play through the entire storyline. Activity mode allows the player to play through the camp activities only, at any time, in any order, without having to view the storyline. Images campadventurescd.png|CD art rocketts-camp-adventure-pda-compass.jpg|PDA used in Camp Adventures|link=https://games.multimedia.cx/tag/purple-moon/ rocketts-camp-adventure-cave-puzzle.jpg|Crystal Caverns game in Camp Adventures|link=https://games.multimedia.cx/tag/purple-moon/ rocketts-camp-adventure-dj-mixer.jpg|DJ Mixer game|link=https://games.multimedia.cx/tag/purple-moon/ friendshipbracelet1.jpg|Friendship bracelet maker friendshipbracelet2.jpg|Friendship bracelet maker (make your own) Manual campmanualfrontcover.png campmanual1.png campmanual2-3.png campmanual4-5.png campmanual6-7.png campmanual8-9.png campmanual10-11.png campmanual12-13.png campmanual14-15.png campmanual16-17.png campmanual18-19.png campmanual20-21.png campmanual22-23.png|The manual includes two blank pages for writing notes. campmanualbackcover.png External Links *[https://archive.org/details/RockettsCampAdventures Rockett's Camp Adventures on Internet Archive] *[https://macintoshgarden.org/games/rocketts-camp-adventures Rockett's Camp Adventures on Macintosh Garden] References Category:Rockett Series Category:Games